User blog:Battlefan237/Leon the professional vs. Anton Chigurh
Leon, the professional Italian killer who shows no mercy to his pre-determined assassination targets, face a tough battle against Anton Chigurh , the murderous psychopath who eliminates everyone that blocks his way to accomplish his mission. When the two deadly killers meet, who will survive the cruel battle ? Leon the professional Leon is a Professional killer who lives in an apartment down in New York. He earns good money for his jobs but never spends the money except the daily meals & weapons. He never sleeps in the bed. He sits on the couch all night holding a gun with silencer. He is best at killing people but he has rules. He never harms women or children. He likes milk and his beloved plant. It can be assumed from the movie dialogue that the reason why Leon become such a killer was his lack of proper education that resulted in causing his disability to read. The movie portrayed Leon as a cruel killer, but not an emotionless one, for he saved a neighbor girl whose parents got brutally murdered by a corrupted police officer named Norman Stansfield. In the end of the film, Leon's residence got raid by a group of special forces organized by Norman. However, Leon let the girl escape from the ventilation tunnel and ended up tragically setting off a bomb which blew up himself and Norman together after fighting back dozens of well-trained SWAT team soldiers. Though Leon has been seen using a great number of various weapons, I ignored the sniper gun considering the fair policy. In order to match with Anton's weapon, I pick some of Leon's weapons and list them out here: Leon12.jpg|Leon himself bigff.jpg|Pistol:Beretta 92f bigtt.jpg|Sub-machine gun: Spectre M4 Ssssd.jpg|Shotgun : Remington 870 FileM67b.jpg|Special: A m67 , only being used in emergency Anton Chigurh Chigurh is a hitman with no remorse or compassion. He is described by a central character in the novel as a "psychopathic killer," in his 30s, with a dark complexion, and eyes as "blue as lapis ... Like wet stones." His signature weapon is a captive bolt pistol, which he uses both to kill his victims and to destroy cylinder locks on doors. He also wields a sound-suppressed Remington 11-87 semiautomatic shotgun and pistol (a TEC-9 in the film adaptation). Throughout both the novel and the film, Chigurh flips a coin to decide the fate of his victims. The Remington 11-87 was actually released seven years after the original setting of the book but it had still made an appearance as one of the most memorable weapons in the movie. AntonFiringShotgun.jpg|Anton Chigurh himself 04_png4c045109-21a2-4f10-9eb0-c411604b6163Larger.jpg|Special01 : Air gun [ cattle slaughter gun] Glock19.jpg|Pistol: Glock 19 TEC-9.jpg|Sub-machinegun: Tec-9 AntonShotgun.jpg|Shotgun: Suppressed Remington 11-87 ncfom-08.jpg|Special02 : Car-bombing X factors Leon:Anton Experience-95:90: Both warriors are well-experienced killers. During the movie, Leon's boss indicated that he had been sharing a relationship with Leon since Leon's childhood when he arrived in America as an emigrant. The dialogue also showed that Leon had been working as a killer since very young. Anton, on the other hand, is much younger than Leon, so Leon's degree of experience might be slightly ahead of Anton's. ---- Calmness-88:90: Though one classic screen from the movie shows Leon remaining calm and observing from the door while Stansfield brutally murdered Matilda's family, Anton's mental problem entitled him the extraordinary power of remaining extremely calm under nearly every possible circumstances. Even though Anton nearly lost his ration after being hit by a car, he immediately came up with a plan of dealing with injuries by trading 100 dollars for a shirt and escaped from the place at a very gentle pace. Also, Leon has already lost his edge by being emotional and sympathetic which a psychopath like Anton would never show. ---- Brutaliy-72:84: Leon prefers just simply shooting people , while Anton sometimes enjoys murdering people in brutal ways such as bombing their brain with the air gun. One classic screen from No Country for Old men was that Anton watched red liquid flooding out of a drug lord's throat, and as he gasped desperately, Anton seemingly pretty enjoyed watching the scene. ---- Hand to hand combat skills-98:89: Leon, though we might not assume that he's received some sort of special training, is incredibly flexible and tough. During his last battle, he not only jumped on the roof, holding himself on the ceiling, but also succeeded in defeating a few well-trained soldiers in the NYPD SWAT team. Anton, on the other hand, only has the record of strangling one single unprepared policeman to death in hand-to-hand skills. ---- Killer instinct-100:100: Both guys are stealthy and tough mobster killers. Battle Vote and see, voting ends on august 20th. A full vote must be factual and filled with details on weapons edges and factors edges Category:Blog posts